User talk:John Breasly
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Alliance flag.png page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jack Daggermenace (Talk) 22:36, January 3, 2011 Samuel's Page If I may ask you to please not change anything on my page, Samuel Redbeard without my permission and/or authorization. You have the right to your own opinions but please, don't post/change them on my page. Please feel free to post them on your own page(s). Thank You! With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard 19:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC)Lord Samuel Redbeard~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard 19:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Response Umm a little bit but thats just him man. Captain Jim Logan 00:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Just read it I dont like you, but i must say, you are a VERY good ranter. Your comment on my page Four Finger Frank is NOT Leon, look it up on the directory. And I CREATED the EDICTS. Edicts ARE NOT laws, they are BOUND laws and the creator IS NOT AFFECTED BY THEM. I created it, along with helping to create the player made EITC. And the Edicts do not apply to the King of England, ( who happens to be King George II ) So he cannot order me. Nor does the king really have the authority to boss somebody around in something they created or help to create. UNLESS the Company is WITH the King. With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard 01:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Lord Samuel Redbeard~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard 01:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Just a question When you said on your one comment "You're just a jerk on this wiki." were you referring to me or Jeffrey? With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard 01:38, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Lord Samuel Redbeard~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard 01:38, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:ITB Well, if you own a trading company and I own a bank, I would think the trading company could be a branch off the trading company? Tell Me What You Think, 00:35, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: ITB Let me tell you a little about mine, it was founded to manage trade. Trade companies can become a branch. Trade companies do not own the bank, they become a bark of it. International Trading Bank. It says it in the name basically. 00:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't exactly want to become a wing or branch, so much as partners, but if you would rather employ us as a branch, that would be absolutely acceptable. John E. M. J. Breasly 00:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ITB Okay. Do you want me to list you as an employee? If so, please send me a picture that you want me to put on the page along with what type of employee you want to be. To see a list of open spots, please visit the page and look under Employees then look under Open Spots As an employee you would simply work for the bank. Fair Winds, hope to see you at the grand opening! 01:04, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry, CEO of Trade was taken before you applied. Please pick another spot. Sorry, 20:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: ITB No, haha, I don't really understand. Please clarify what this means: "not just be more of a branh 'on paper". What does that mean? And again, I am very sorry for the mix-up. Hope to see you at the grand opening! Visit the International Trading Bank page for more information! 23:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Position Yes. Okay, so do you have another position in mind? 23:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Manager of Secretaries Well, if their were secretaries, the MOS would be the boss of them basically. Since there are no secretaries, until there are, you would work for the high levels, like president and executives, as a secretary. 23:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) On Paper? Well, depending on what the "on paper" idea is (I still don't really know) either is fine with me. Like I said, depending on what that means. 23:48, January 10, 2011 (UTC) IBBC Please do not edit the IBBC's page. Even though they are bankrupt, you have never been a client, and clients cannot edit the bank's information anyhow, only the bank founders can. Please do not edit the page anymore because it is none of your business, because as I know, you are CEO of Trade on the International Trading Bank, and the CEO of Trade has nothing to do with the IBBC's areas. You also inserted false information, the IBBC was located on Kingshead, it was never at Fort Charles, Port Royal. Next time you edit the bank's page (even though it is bankrupt) I will have no other choice to report you. Remember, would you like it if other people went about editing you user page and deleting everything, don;t forget to treat people the way you want to be treated, it is the only way to live a respected life, even online. I Appreciate Your Understanding Lord Jeremiah ~ Rebublic of Hungary January 11th, 2011. 18:07 (MTZ) Hey John its Jack Swordmenace Contact me here because I was banned for a month for hurting Pips feelings -_- If you are reading this Pip, check my comment on British Parliament. It starts with 'Boo hoo'. ~ Jack Swordmenace Grand Opening! Hello!! The International Trading Bank will be having its opening on January 14th, 2011. Anyone is welcome to come! It will be at Kingshead on the server of Cortola from 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm, eastern time. All employees are asked to come. Dress Code: You must wear a coat, shirt, pants, and boots to come. Rules: For the safety of our guests, please do not use or take out any weapons during this event, be nice and respectful to all, and have fun! Please leave a message on my Talk page letting me know if you can join us! 18:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) The EITC Warring Period This may anger you, but I've made some crutial edits to the page, "The EITC Warring Period." I've added a chapter about the EITC today, and I added a bit about the EITC Black Guard Interrogations that happened back in 2009. I also put the userbox saying that "You cannot edit this page without permission." so people respect your wish. I made the edits before I read to not make any changes. With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard~ 00:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC) The EITC Warring Period (again) Hey, I was just wondering if I could add a little chapter about when I came in, and how I came into power. I think that this would make a great addition to your story. With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard~ 04:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please stop over adding categories to your userpage. The only categories that go on an userpage are male/female users, Unlimited/basic access players. Stop overadding the categories. 23:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Mr Breasly give me the time the place and the server and we will schedule a meeting Sincerely Lord Matthew Blastshot I am good to meet on Navermo Port Royal, Governors Mansion at 3pm Eastern Time tomorrow January 21st 00:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Category Hello! Thank you for asking me and not just making one, which is not allowed. Would this category be only of actual ships? Only of fan vessels? Both? Why I am asking is because I would like to make it a sub category with one of those categories. What would you want the Category page to say? 03:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Info Hello Again, Please tell what you want the category page to say, For example: This category is for fan made creatures...... and so on and so on. 03:25, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Finished Okay, The category is made. And you can edit it to fit your likings. If you want it to include crews and such, that is fine. 03:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Anytime Anytime, Just remember to make or add some pages to the category, get it moving. An inactive category is not a good thing for the wikia. 03:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Its Fine That happens when you first add the category to wiki. I call the categories like this, "Newborns". It will be fine tomorrow. 03:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Feel Better :( Awe, thats too bad. I always hated the flu, even though I never have had it, heard its horrible. I think I will make a section called "Newborns" on the Category Request pages and rename it just "Categories. Thanks for the idea! Feel Better! 04:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Meet Up? Hello! I would love to meet you live in the game. I am currently on the server of Caicaux on the island of Tormenta. Hope to see ya soon! 16:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC) potco yo, dude aren't we friends on potco? lol, i thought your name sounded somewhat familiar. Waiting Its Lord Matthew i am at the Mansion on Port Royal now on the Navermo Server waiting for your arrival MatthewBlastshot 20:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:His Majesty's Fleet I removed the category on those people pages because the category only says Fan Vessels not crew. A person can not be part of a fleet of ships.The category says it is only for the ships not the people too. 22:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure Go ahead and add the people to the category. Please sign your posts with the 4 "~"(no quotes.) so I can reply to you faster. 23:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I rollbacked the content that was done to John Breasly. Please make sure it looks okay. 00:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) No Problem Lets just say someone who doesn't like this wiki very much, I don't feel comfortable using names, sorry. Did rollback do anything to your page? Was it the way you left it? 00:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: No Problem Yes. 01:00, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Found Out? Well I guess you found out on Four Finger Frank 01:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Captain leon Returs:Re Ok i wanna meet him. I have a few questions for him. Hey john sorry we go off on the wrong foot ~ henry You Can't.. You can't claim that someone ELSE's ideas are yours. I know it sounds confusing, and will fix that later. It means... that you can't say that The Goldvane Trilogy is your idea, however you CAN say that Jim Vang's Legacy ( I think that's the name ) is yours, because you are the author. I hope this clears things up. 17:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Invitation 'Dear Government Leader,' 'I, High King Jeremiah Stormwash am starting a main government called the High Lords Council . This government will consist of appointed representatives or leaders of other governments and guilds. Please respond to this message as soon as possible, so I can get news that you are either in, or out. You will be named a High Lord and will get this userbox for your page to indicate that you are a High Lord.' 'Remember, you may not use this userbox until you sent me a message called Re:Invitation. Once you send the message, even if I am not online or have not signaled back, you are free to use the userbox on you own pages. You can figure out the code by looking at this message in source mode. When you look at it in source mode, look for the two {, and } on the sides of a dew connected capitalized words. Remember, the userbox is case sensitive so I recommend you copy and paste the code.' 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash''' Re:ITB Hello, When an account gets deleted, the bank keeps the money. You can put money in the bank by making a page named: Account: John Breasly and listing your name, balance, news: What you did and when, etc. 22:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Yes, Yes Yes, but we are pirates! And yes, thats what I mean by news. And yes, you can store them in safes. PS: Check out the OCG Page 22:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Well Well, If one page is about stories about this guy is the other is about levels and such, they both can stay. If they both have the exact some content, one goes, the one that was made secondly. 16:46, January 26, 2011 (UTC)